Death Valley
'Death Valley '(Persian: دره مرگ) is a map featured in the Battlefield 3: Armored Kill expansion. The setting of the map is at night in a valley near the Turkmenistan-Iran border, with several dead trees dotting the map. It also features a large under-construction office building, identical to the one in Gulf of Oman. Overview Most of the map is set on a plateau, with ravines to either side. A large railway crosses from east-west through a rail yard, with several lanes of north-south roadway passing underneath. The terrain is quite uneven throughout the map, allowing ground forces to occasionally travel through undetected. Conquest The tank destroyers spawn at the closest flag to each faction's deployment. Flags In both versions of Conquest, the flags are arranged in a zigzag pattern, and is generally linear in design. Power Station has a different location depending on the map size. Logging Camp Large Stacks of felled trees are stored here, along with three large fuel containers. Concrete walls partially enclose the area. This flag serves as the US Deployment in regular Conquest. Construction Site A tall building under construction gives plenty of sight over the northern area. Several smaller structures and a cargo container yard surround the building. Part of the hillside was cut away, leaving a raised patch of forest overlooking the site. On regular Conquest, the M142 mobile artillery spawns behind the shipping containers and trailers to the west of this point. Power Station Conquest A small watchtower overlooks a poorly-lit storage yard. A hardened and unhardened portable building, some munitions crates, and gabion lines provide infantry cover. Large The flag is located in a yard containing electrical equipment and generators. Train Yard Rail bridges extend from here, with the eastward one giving good view of Power Station and Anti-Air Site. There are plenty of buildings here, as well as a raised concrete yard. The highway passes behind and underneath. This control point gives the holding team control over the Gunship. Anti-Air Site Another small watchtower overlooks a radar facility, with more natural cover and sloping terrain. Highway Control The highway passes through a traffic inspection facility (similar to the border crossing at Caspian Border) cut into a small patch of forest. Two pairs of bridges carry the highway across the hills. On regular Conquest, the BM-23 mobile artillery to the west of the flag behind several large boulders and a hardened portable building. Communication Station Large A triangular yard with fortified perimeter and portable buildings. This flag serves as the Russian Deployment in regular Conquest. Rush Each team has access to the same equipment throughout the match. US has access to two quad bikes and two tank destroyers, with an additional two quad bikes for the first stage. Throughout the battle, areas of the eastern forest and western ravine may be within bounds, allowing for long range combat. Stage 1 The Americans begin from their Conquest Large deployment, where two dirt roads meet the highway. The left dirt road leads to the Russian base at Logging Camp, while the other two paths lead to the right side. M-COM A is in a generator yard; M-COM B is in the center of the yard, next to some small containers and a stack of logs. A short wall, a building, and a refuse container near some gas tanks provide cover. Stage 2 Combat moves on to Lower Power Station (Conquest Large location). M-COM A is outside the office building door, while M-COM B is in the transformer yard. Stage 3 At Train Yard, M-COM A is set between two sealed storage blocks, with a concrete building and small radio antenna nearby. M-COM B is at the edge of the area, in a storage building within easy reach of attackers from Power Station. Stage 4 Highway Control holds the fourth set of M-COMs, with A in the lower of a two-story portable, and B in an unlit hardened portable further off the highway. Stage 5 Defenders make their last stand at Communication Station. M-COM A is in a portable building, with a set of lockers preventing access through the wall. M-COM B is in another hardened portable building. Squad Rush Stage 1 The M-COM is in the same location as Stage 1-B in regular Rush. As before, a one-door building and large gas tanks nearby offer cover. Stage 2 The second M-COM appears underneath a single-floor concrete structure, surrounded by pallets of building materials. Defenders can blow away the nearby walls to further expose the area for those hiding in the buildings. The structure is well-lit and heavily exposed, making it unsuitable for any purpose. Tank Superiority The 'Superiority' flag is located under the bridge east of the Train Yard. Its capture zone completely surrounds one of the support pillars, allowing infantry to use it as hard cover. The surrounding area is very open with much debris scattered throughout. Team Deathmatch Construction Site serves as the battleground, with a portion of the eastern forest. The unfinished building serves as the map's center. Gallery AK Death Valley.png|Death Valley Gamescom preview Death Valley.jpg|A Stryker MGS fires at a target beside the bridge bf3 2012-11-14 16-09-33-94.png|Construction Site bf3 2012-11-14 16-14-48-95.png|Death Valley bf3 2012-11-14 16-17-34-42.png|The area between the Construction Site, Power Station, and Train Yard bf3 2012-11-14 16-25-06-09.png|Anti-Air Site bf3 2012-11-14 16-22-34-88.png|Another view of the Anti-Air Site bf3 2012-11-14 16-15-15-23.png|Logging Camp Trivia *The runner bag seen in Mirror's Edge can be found in a container suspended by a crane on a skyscraper. The game's theme song can also be heard coming from a cell phone in the bag. *The map is set next to the highway that leads to Caspian Border, which is further south according to MAV coordinates. *The building in the construction site is identical to the one used in Gulf of Oman and Epicenter. *Along with Damavand Peak and Noshahr Canals, Death Valley has the highest amount of MCOM stations, with a total of five stages and ten M-COMS. *In the game files this map is named XP3_Valley. Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 3: Armored Kill Category:Maps of Battlefield 3: Armored Kill Category:Night combat